User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Happy Tree House!
Hello, this time it is a blog that shows my version of The Loud House in Happy Tree Friends Style, well, i already DID told you, however, i am going to explain the roles, and, imo, the roles seems accurate, i will explain what the characters have in common to make sense, in case you wasn't sure what i meant, anyway, here is the roles!: Lincoln - Cuddles Well, besides both having buck teeth or something, they are like the main characters of their shows, also, both have white hair, tho, Cuddles is a little blonde, still, and both are unlucky, tho, most of the HTF cast is, yet, Lincoln also have a rabbit version of himself named, Warren, and both of Lincoln and Cuddles are normal protagonists, Cuddles even might have, probably, some alike interests like Lincoln, and it is alike a little but, Lincoln also have a rabbit plush, so yeah is why. Oh, also, both have seven letters in their names, yeah! Lori - Lammy Both starts with "L" and Lammy seems to be bothering most characters, and Lori seems to be bossy to her siblings, Lammy might act nice but i believe she is a wolf in sheep's clothing, ok, not technically or literally a wolf, i am just saying that she is mean and try to act innocent, i believe so. Leni - Lumpy They also starts with "L" and obviously both of them acts stupid, and Lumpy is seen once blonde, when surfing in an episode, really. Luna - Disco Bear Both are interested in music, tho, Disco Bear is more into disco meanwhile Luna is rock. Luan - Mime Both likes to be funny and to make others laugh, and both are actors or something. Coincidence well, i found a game yesterday and Luan was cosplaying as a mime in it, it is coincidence, yeah! Lynn Jr. - Flaky Ok, i know that Cuddles fits her more, but, he is already Lincoln, also, Flaky is shy and friendly, yet, Lynn is tough and violent. Well, both are tomboys, girls that likes boy stuff you know? And they seems to be interested in sports, as Flaky is a baseball fan as seen in her smoochie, and, she is also seen playing soccer/football with Cuddles in one episode, is so why. Lucy - The Mole As they have their eyes hidden, and, imo, The Mole is depressed, yet, he is kind, even if he isn't a goth, he is like Lucy due to hidden eyes as said, they might look alike, a bit yeah? Lana - Handy Handy maybe doesn't like gross stuff, yet, Handy and Lana are helpful and since Lana is a plumber, Handy is good at stuff like that or something, or something idk how to say, yes. Lola - Petunia Instead of twins, it's boyfriend and girlfriend i guess, so, i guess a boyfriend and girlfriend, yeah. I know Giggles should be Lola as both are pink and Giggles gets mad if the nature is messed up, yet, i was thinking of Petunia as both are hating disgusting stuff and they feel disgusted if it happens, and both likes to be pretty. Yet, Petunia DO seem to be nicer then Lola, but still so. Lisa - Sniffles Both are short, smart, wears glasses that are round, and might at times fail with their experiments. Lily - Cub Both are babies and have diapers, well, who else did you expect to be a baby, hm? Lynn Sr. - Pop Since both are Fathers, yet, Cub is his only Son, the other characters are uh idk what to say yeah? Rita - Pop's Wife Well, it could be "Giggles' Mother" Yet, she is somebody else, why? There is one reason, so, Pop and his Wife is the Parents of Cub, the other characters are maybe students, idk. Clyde - Toothy They are the best friends of Lincoln and Cuddles, and both seems to be sensitive, and both might act alike, Toothy having a crush on Lammy? Well, both are purple, but imo Lammy is his ex. Ronnie Anne - Giggles Ronnie Anne? She is Lincoln's friend i guess but i am not sure in which episode she appeared first in tho, which episode i am unsure, yeah. However, she seems somewhat to be Lincoln's girlfriend, yet, those two won't exactly say that to others, and i think Lincoln admits that he, only, likes her as a friend, yet, they seem to be close, i guess or, so yeah is a reason why Giggles is her, to be with Cuddles, right. And Maria Casandre-Santiago - Giggles' Mother Well, this is why, since she obviously have a Mother of course, tho, Giggles maybe have a family meanwhile Cuddles just lives with friends, which are roommates or something, so in this case, Giggles might live with other chipmunks and MAYBE squirrels as they are related, yeah. So, was i accurate? And yes i posted this before watching the movie as i was working, however, i'm done and yes i explained the reason's why it hink the characters fits as each other, tell me maybe what ya think, and i hope ya enjoyed, so thanks for reading, bye! Category:Blog posts